


Seperation Anxiety

by ethereastral



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereastral/pseuds/ethereastral
Summary: Akaashi just wants Bokuto back from his overseas trip because he can't take it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 24





	Seperation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Out of character Akaashi Keiji because my dumb fuck can't get him right

[Separation Anxiety.]  
-Separation anxiety is when someone is afraid of being separated from a particular person, persons, or even a pet. While many people associate separation anxiety with children, adults can experience the condition as well. A person develops extreme anxiety as a result of the separation.

<•><•><•>

keiji akaashi was one that was always alone...until he met bokuto kōtarō. a male older than him by a year. and also the captain of the fukurodani volleyball team. ever since he saw the bicoloured haired male play and win a point on television, he had his eyes on the senior and joined fukurodani as a first year. 

the two grew close fast. akaashi being a naturally talented setter, his playing style blended together with bokuto's easily, making their combination powerful. if this was to be used as an example, it would be known as "opposites attract". bokuto was outgoing, and akaashi kept to himself. it was questionable friendship, since the two had one thing in common only: volleyball. 

<•><•><•>

"akaashi, i'm going overseas for a school trip for about a week. help take care of the team okay?" 

'what?' 

akaashi felt himself start to get nervous. him, a second year who never spoke much, to act as captain of the team for a week? sure, he was the vice captain, but with examination scripts being returned he was nothing more than a bundle of nerves at the moment. 

"bokuto-san, why don't you leave the job to someone else?"

"you're the most fit for this job akaashi!" bokuto pouted right after shouting. akaashi wiped an imaginary drop of sweat off his forehead. akaashi looked down at his feet, not wanting to look at bokuto. they were in bokuto's room, akaashi helping his senior with his third year math, which a second year shouldn't be doing. 

akaashi sighed, and took his water bottle out of his bag. he opened it and put his mouth on the rim. he took a few sips to start, and ended up drinking the entire bottle's worth of water. as he closed the lid on the bottle, bokuto grabbed it from akaashi's hands and leaned in. their lips connected for a few seconds, butterflies growing in their stomachs. 

akaashi could feel his face heating up along with a mild heat in his pants. 

'begone you horny thot' he thought to himself as he tried to ignore his increasing urge to tell bokuto about his problem with akaashi junior. 

bokuto pulled away quickly and fell backwards, his face turning red as realization of what he had just did hitting him. 

"AGHASHEE IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT-" bokuto muttered out quickly. he hid his glowing red face behind a hand, the other supporting the weight bokuto was directing to it. akaashi sat there, his hand slowly rising to touch his bottom lip. his eyes widened as his blush deepened in colour again, grabbing a pillow off of bokuto's bed and throwing it at the taller male. 

"b-bokuto-san b-BAKA!" 

<•><•><•>

"did you bring enough clothing? do you have your passport and plane ticket? did you bring enough socks? you better be bringing along the lucky charm i gave you-" 

akaashi was shushed by a finger to his lip. bokuto looked frustrated, and akaashi knew at that point he was fussing too much. 

"akaashi, i'm not a kid okay? i'll be fine!" bokuto grinned widely. his optimism easily spread to everyone around, even akaashi let loose and smiled faintly. 

"flight XXXX is ready for boarding, please enter through gate G. have a safe trip!"

the group of students, parents and friends all looked up at the where the announcement came from. bokuto looked back down at akaashi, the latter looking up too. akaashi opened his arms, signalling to bokuto he wanted a hug. bokuto beamed again, sunshine almost visible from the owl male as he scooped akaashi in his arms and hugged tightly.

soon, they waved goodbye as bokuto walked through the gates, to be seen only after a week later.

<•><•><•>

"bokuto-san!" akaashi shouted as he reached his hands out to set the ball. he mentally slapped himself as he realised his habit of calling the male was still overseas. he pretended to set the ball, only to dump it towards the opponents court. the ball bounced away as someone slid forward to receive the ball, failing. however, akaashi didn't feel satisfied with that point. 'it wasn't bokuto who scored.' he felt. 

their coach must have sensed something was wrong, and so did his teammates. they subbed akaashi with another setter, a first year. after the substitution, he sat on the bench to calm down. after a short mental debate, akaashi ran to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. he looked up at his reflection in the mirror and that was when his heart started to race and he began feeling breathless. the toilet was spinning, his head felt light and nausea was building up. he sat on the floor, trying his best to breathe properly. 

he felt bile pile up in his throat, and quickly ran into a bathroom stall. he leaned in and released the contents that rose up. panting, he took a tissue, the bitter taste of vomit lingering in his mouth as he wiped away any possible evidence of what just happened. he flushed and went to the sink to wash up again. tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes as he sniffled. he wiped away the tears in his eyes with his hands and sighed. how did he become like this? 

he had to be strong for the team, him acting as captain during the time bokuto wasn't around, his teammates relied on him more than they had in the past. they trusted his sets, and more importantly, trusted their temporary captain to manage their team well.

he walked back to the gym slowly, holding on the the wall. his palms were sweaty, and he was still breathing heavily. he got to the gym door, and pushed it open. he felt his legs turn to jelly, and as he collided with the gym floor, every thing turned black.

<•><•><•>

akaashi awoke to an orange sky on his left, and a whole mob of students to his right. he nearly panicked, thinking he somehow ended up in a cult of some sort, however he soon took note of the medicine cupboard to his front, and deduced he was in the infirmary.

"w-what happened?"

"you blacked out when you returned to the gym. we carried you here and ended up not returning to training... because we were worried."

the ravenet began to feel worse than he was. he made his team worry. he shouldn't be that weak since he was given such an important role. "i'm sorry for making you all worry. but i'll be fine now. return home, it's getting late."

the team had a look of doubt on their faces. but they listened to the male with slightly more authority over them, and in unison, shouted, "yes captain!". they slowly streamed out of the infirmary, a few looking back at their setter.

<•><•><•>

about 3 days had passed since bokuto's flight. akaashi had messaged the third year on multiple occasions, but the messages were never read. it made him feel anxious, and many questions raced through his head.

'is bokuto-san okay? did i anger him? why is he ignoring me? is he having so much fun he forgot about me? what if he hates me for annoying him?'

thinking about these questions made him tear up. he didn't want to lose bokuto, especially since he was one of the first friends he had made. a tear fell from his left eye, and many more followed. 

it felt horrible, crying over the reason that he wasn't with his one and only close friend. that he wasn't being dragged to social gatherings with the outgoing third year. that he wasn't helping him with math that was to be taught the next year.

he hadn't known when he had fallen asleep, but when he awoke, the sun was already out and shining brightly through the hole in the curtain, that hit his face nicely.

he checked his clock, 8.15am. he started to panic as classes started in 15 minutes and he took at least 10 minutes to head to class.

'wait my alarm didn't ring.'

it was then he realised, it was a sunday. he'd forgotten he just had training the previous day, a saturday. he sighed and fell back onto his bed. he heard a "ding!" coming from his phone, and immediately rushed to grab it. he clicked the power button, turning the display on, and checekd who had just messaged him.

one new message from 'bokuto-san'!

akaashi could almost screech with joy. he almost got up to start celebrating, but thought about why. he brushed it off and clicked the notification, opening up whatsapp.

he read it aloud in his mind, almost hearing bokuto read it aloud to him. 'akaashi, i may return late. i just heard from the teacher that the return tickets were stolen and that our next possible flight would be one week after our original return date. could you care for the team a little longer? 🙏 please akaashi! thank you!!! 😇'

akaashi could not believe his eyes. another week? just two days in and he's already collapsing during training hours.

<•><•><•>

he thought, maybe what happened on saturday was a one time thing. but he was wrong. so, very wrong.

it started off as more nausea and dizzy spells, but it soon became severe headaches that lasted for hours on end. his wish to not be alone was granted, in a different way. some third years had started to pick on akaashi, saying things like, "are you that weak without bokuto around?" "aren't you such a sucker if you're helping an upperclassman study?"

he tried to ignore the words, but rumours started spreading around that akaashi was gay for bokuto, and some even attacking him when he let his guard down by accident.

'middle school really just had to reoccur.'

everyday, akaashi would return home with at least one new bruise. he also stopped going to his volleyball trainings sessions, giving the excuse, "sorry. i'm not feeling well today."

he checked the date, bokuto was to return in two days. two more days of suffering before he could be protected again. two more days before his sunshine would return to his pitch black world. two more days until the one he loved would retur- love?

love was a strange topic for akaashi. he thought what his parents had was love, however, his parents had a divorce when he was young, and he stayed with his mother. he ended up moving in with bokuto when he had entered high school. and ever since then, the two got close enough that one would have thought they were brothers.

akaashi lay in bed, not wanting to get up for school. the minutes turned to hours and soon, it was 10pm yet again. akaashi had spent the whole day on his bed, staring at his ceiling. he hadn't eaten anything, so nausea starting eating away at him again, causing him to rush to the bathroom.

after his bathroom trip, he didn't have an appetite, so he ended up falling asleep on his bed again. dawn reached fast, which meant another day of suffering before bokuto was to return.

akaashi awoke to his alarm clock screaming at him to open his eyes. listening to the consistent screaming, he slammed a hand over the snooze button and got out of bed. he got his school uniform out of the closet, and started to dress himself for school. he searched around for his keys, but it soon became him sitting on his bed again. he ended up skipping school for the second day in a row, not having any motivation to meet any of his peers.

'at least no one screams at me for being gay at home.' he sighed and closed his eyes.

<•><•><•>

"b-bokuto-san! i think i love you...."

"akaashi don't make jokes like that! you know i'm perfectly straight." 

the ravenet could practically hear his heart crumble into pieces. "i'm not lying bokuto-san! i truely love yo-" 

the second year felt someone grip his collar and pull him up. "akaashi, don't you dare finish that sentence." bokuto raised a fist to attack the shorter male, as the latter saw the fist come closer and closer to his face. 

<•><•><•>

akaashi shot up immediately. his breathing hitched, sweat slowly gliding down his smooth pale skin and tears spilling out of his eyes. he checked the clock. 11.10am on thursday. he'd been asleep for a whole day? he debated on whether he should just go to school late, or skip it altogether. but since today was the day bokuto was returning from his overseas trip, he decided to just throw his uniform into a laundry basket in a corner of his room, and changed into a navy blue shirt and matching jeans. he grabbed a pair of blue converse to go along with his extremely blue outfit and left to meet bokuto at the airport.

he tried hailing a taxi from the side of the road, but with only an occasional car driving by, it was hard. he ended up calling an uber, which took about 3 minutes to arrive and pick him up, making akaashi wonder why didn't he think of that in the first place.

<•><•><•>

reaching the airport, he asked bokuto which flight was he on. receiving the message, he checked the flights at the arrival hall, and found his flight. he walked to find the gate bokuto was to return from, and sat at a bench placed conveniently there. it took about 4 dozing off, one loud screech in the announcements system, and an airport staff making sure akaashi was okay to finally hear, "flight XXXX has landed, all passengers are to head to gate XX to collect your luggage and exit through exit F."

akaashi immediately perked up at the mention of the flight number, and checked his messages to make sure it was the right one. he walked over to where exit F was, not really far from where he was resting at earlier.

after about 10 minutes, he saw a familiar owl coloured hair that stood upright, defying gravity as its owner entered the area of the airport akaashi was in. the ravenet couldn't help but smile, and waved to his senior. bokuto had noticed akaashi too, and waved back eagerly, nearly hitting a few of his classmates.

bokuto wasn't allowed to leave yet, as they had to take a picture together to show the school they had returned safely. but not long after, bokuto came running into akaashi's arms, hugging the setter tightly. akaashi couldn't help but tear up at the moment. he finally was back together with his bokuto. he swore he could hear some cameras clicking as the two hugged, but neither of the two cared enough to bother about it.

akaashi called an uber again, him paying again since bokuto had used up his money overseas.

<•><•><•>

back home, akaashi helped to unpack bokuto's luggage while the taller male took a bath. while putting the foldable umbrella inside a drawer in bokuto's desk, akaashi felt a pair of wet arms wrap themselves around his waist. he shivered at the contact. 

"akaashi... were you eating well while i was away? your waist seems smaller now." bokuto snaked his arms away slowly. as he brushed against a bruise akaashi had on his abdomen, akaashi bit back a cry of pain as his body flinched against the contact.

'please don't tell me he noticed' akaashi crossed his fingers, hoping the ace wouldn't notice him flinching.

"akaashi, are you okay?"

'shit.'

akaashi waved it off. "i'm okay bokuto-san." he resumed packing away bokuto's items, when he felt a finger poke him at the exact area he had a bruise, making him cry out in pain. he felt bokuto lift his shirt up, removing it and letting loose the bruises and small scars that were left by some of his bullies.

"who did this to you?"

akaashi stayed quiet. bokuto walked in front of akaashi to have a clear view of his face, but akaashi turned away. tears threatened to fall from his dark blue eyes, which bokuto acknowledged. the captain of the team pulled akaashi in for a hug, to which akaashi broke at, resulting in many tears to be spilled out, staining bokuto's shirt with dark patches of tears.

after the entire incident, and with akaashi calming down, sniffling once in a while. boluto rubbed calming circles on akaashi's back, even if it was the first time he'd ever seen akaashi cry, he felt it was his duty to protect him. "ne, akaashi, mind telling me what happened?"

akaashi looked at the golden eyes bokuto had. they looked sad and hurt, and angry. yet he felt calm looking at bokuto, knowing fully bokuto wasn't mad at him. he explained to bokuto everything that happened while he was away. the passing out, the leaving the club for a while, and the bullying that had happened. he just felt so... guilty. telling bokuto his problems when he knew bokuto definitely had his own. when he had finished talking, bokuto didn't know how to react. he sat there, looking at his feet as akaashi starting playing with his fingers. with akaashi distracted, bokuto wrapped his arms around the ravenet again. "i'll protect you akaashi...i won't let them hurt you"

akaashi smiled again. tears fell too, this time not because he was sad, but he was happy he was reunited with bokuto.

"OYA OYA AGHASHE I ALMOST FORGOT-" bokuto released the latter from the hug and ran to his luggage. opening a secret compartment that even akaashi hadn't known about, he took out a box. he ran back to where akaashi was sitting, and got on one knee.

"akaashi keiji, you've been with me through my stupid moments, many volleyball tournaments and helped me grow. will you take the honour of being my boyfriend?" he opened the box, revealing a simple yet beautiful ring. akaashi teared up at the moment. his love was been reciprocated. "fuck yes."

<•><•><•>

"bokuto-san, we're going to be late for school." akaashi shook the taller male softly, as the larger male snored and drooled in his sleep. akaashi gave up, and kicked bokuto in his side. the sheer force of it sent bokuto off the bed, and onto the floor, a loud thud resonating through the apartment. about 5 minutes later, the two were running to school, holding each others hands as they raced against time to arrive before the bell rung. the two made it in time, saying their farewells as they went to their respective classes.

during lunch, bokuto waited outside akaashi's classroom. "wanna head to the rooftop?" akaashi nodded. akaashi took two bento boxes from his bag, passing ont to bokuto. holding each others hands, with the ring they wore reflecting light off of the shiny surface.

"hey look its akaashi gayji- oh fuck i'm sorry bokuto-san!"

boluto glared at the male who just insulted akaashi, and stepped forward to attack him. akaashi held bokuto back, he didn't want his boyfriend to get in trouble on the first day he returned to school. "well, they're not wrong, are they babe?" akaashi said, loud enough that only the third wheeler could hear. bokuto nodded, and kissed akaashi on his forehead. 

"eeeEEEEEEEHH??"

**Author's Note:**

> So uh,, hello there !! I'm a writer on wattpad under the username of @-kaashii,, and im transferring some books over from there so more people are able to read it. I hope you enjoyed this ,, and thank you for reading !!


End file.
